Another Chance at Love
by SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Chicago Fire, Brett x Casey fanfiction. Its been a few months since Gabby left Matt and 51. Brett still misses her best friend everyday and the only person who knows how she feels is Casey. But what happens when confiding in each other brings them closer together? What happens when they decide that they want another chance at love? What happens when they find it in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Wow it's been so long! Over a year! i'm so sorry about that. This year i had my final year of uni so i was really busy with that. But now that I'm finished and graduated, I've returned with more stories! **

**I caught up with Chicago Fire just a couple weeks before season 8 aired because I knew Gabby was leaving. I watched the scene before watching the season 7 finale episode and it broke my heart. As you guys know, I was a big Dawsey shipper, but as time went on, especially towards the end of season 5/season 6, I really started to kind of dislike Gabby. The way she was always acting out and trying to be this independent woman who didn't want to rely on anyone, not even her husband, it kinda annoyed me, but i get it, it was her character.**

**But when I heard that there was a potential romance for Casey and Brett, it confused me, until i started watching season 7 and 8. Now I love them and ship them so much! I love how they're going to be taking their time with their relationship instead of diving in, kind of how they did with Dawsey. The pure dynamic between Casey and Brett is really interesting to me.**

**Anyways. So yeah, I am now a Casey x Brett shipper (I don't know their ship name). **

**This Fanfic gets a little bit steamy FYI. so if you don't like steamy stuff, this wouldn't be for you. **

**I have decided to make this a multi-fic, but I don't have an update schedule, so it will update whenever I have time. As this is a Brett x Casey FF, I really want to explore them in a cute relationship, something much deeper than the Dawsey one, cuz they've had their hearts broken too many times, I want to write this as a legit relationship.**

**It's sad that there isn't that much Chicago Fire fanfics out there. If no one will write them, then I will. **

**If I can, i will upload some one shot stuff, BROtp of Brett, Kidd and Foster. I have some more Brett x Casey fics planned. Exciting stuff.**

**I just wanted to update you guys on my situation and where i am right now. So before this A/N is longer than my story, enjoy. **

**Love you all x**

* * *

Sitting in the rig of the ambulance, Brett stared at the picture of her and her best friend, Gabby, occasionally turning it over to read the note on the back.

_'I love you partner. Always will.'_

So much has happened in the space of a few months. Gabby left. Brett then got engaged, left Chicago, then she returned. Otis... died. Brett shook her head to try and rid the thoughts that always made her heart hurt. Not a day goes by in which she doesn't think about Gabby and Otis. The two best friends that she needed more than ever, but wasn't there.

Granted, she has great friends in her life; Stella, Emily, Cruz, the entire 51 family… but why did she still feel so lonely? So lost?

As Sylvie was reflecting on her feelings and her thoughts, the doors of the rig flew open, catching her off guard whilst she simultaneously tried shoving the picture into her front trouser pocket, like she was trying to hide something.

Standing there between the opened rig doors was Casey.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, uh, no, its fine. What's up?" she replied with a forced smile, knowing full well Casey saw her shove the picture away.

"May I- can I-, uh, can I join you?" Casey motioned the seat beside Brett in the rig. Sylvie nodded in response.

Closing the door behind him, Casey climbed in and sat down, leaving a gap between them, not big enough that it was awkward but close enough to feel the heat from his body.

"You were looking at the picture." Matt asked straight-forwardly.

"Yeah. I miss her. Now more than ever."

A moment of awkward silence followed, they never really talked about Gabby. Just here and there at the beginning, just after she left, but as time went on Brett didn't want to bring up any bad feelings within Casey and Casey knew how Gabby leaving affected Brett and he didn't want to see her sad again.

"Brett, I know she was your best friend, at a time, she was mine too. But just so you know, if you ever want to talk, about anything at all, I'm here."

"Thank you. Same goes for you too. I know you have Severide and the guys, but just know you have me as well."

Matt nodded with a faint smile on his lips. A minute of silence surrounded them, but this time it wasn't awkward at all. It was nice.

"I have a lot of memories when it comes to this ambo." Casey started whilst looking round the rig, "memories that come, and then go. Gabby, Shay. Even Mills. They came, they left. When Shay died, it felt like this house died as well. Shay was one of a kind. Me and her, we weren't as close as we could have been, but we had each other's backs. One day she was here, a ray of sunshine. The next she was gone. Nothing but dull clouds in the firehouse. The feeling of her loss was felt for months. We still feel it. Then with Mills, when his dream of being a firefighter was gone, he didn't give up wanting to stay in this house. He became a medic. You could tell in his eyes he was thankful but he was also sad. And when he had a chance to come back to truck, he chose his family, he left. I didn't realise just how much he meant to 51 until he left. Sometimes I wish for him to show up, arms open, saying 'missed me?' with his big cheesy smile. He was a good kid. Then Gabby. Being a medic, having a purpose, saving lives, having as much family as she could get. That is what she was about. She was badass and fearless, but reckless and unpredictable. It was what I loved about her, and it was also what set us apart. She had this crusade in her soul that she wanted to be on alone. She'd shut people out. Do her own thing. I wanted to be there for her. But she was too much of an independent person to be reliant on someone. On me. That's what made me and her different. She didn't want to rely on anyone, to go to anyone when she needed help. But I want someone who can come to me with anything. I'm someone who wants to help anyone and everyone. She didn't need that. Guess you can say we became too different. And when she left, I knew it was the right choice for her and for me. I didn't stop her from leaving because I knew that if I did, and she stayed, our relationship would never be the same, we wouldn't be happy and we would be together for no good reason. She left. But I don't hate her. I will always love her, but like how you love family, the guys here at 51. I was finally feeling like myself again until Otis… until he… the collapse at the warehouse… and seeing you… your arm..." Matt trailed off, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, shaking his head from the memories that threatened to come back, "I understood why you left, Sylvie, I do. But please, don't leave again. I can't lose anyone else from this firehouse."

Brett didn't know what to say. She felt every word that poured out from him. She heard his pain, felt his pain because it's exactly how she felt when Mills and Gabby left. She didn't know Shay, but she wish she had.

Looking into his eyes right now, those ocean blue eyes, almost begging her to not leave again, she could see all the emotions he's been burying deep inside.

Sylvie moved closer to Matt and hugged him. She felt his arms come around her too, squeezing her gently.

Brett nodded against Casey, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. This is where I want to be. With this family. Nothing will change that."

Once she finished talking, reassuring Matt she was staying, they slowly broke up until their faces were an inch away from each other. They both held their breath, unsure of what to do. Sylvie's eyes flickered down to his lips, then back up to his hypnotising clear blue eyes. Matt's eyes did the same, getting lost in Brett's innocent big blue eyes.

She could feel her heart beating fast, too fast.

Before Brett could think about anything else, she felt his lips on hers. It was slow and careful, like testing the waters, but to her surprise, Brett responded to the kiss.

What started out as a delicate kiss, slowly turned into a fiery make out. Their kisses burning up, both being caught up in a moment they didn't want to end. Their kiss becoming hard and desperate. With one swift movement, Casey picked Brett up by her thighs and moved her onto his lap. His hands tangled in her short, wavy, blonde hair, letting her hair loose out of her hair-tye. Brett's hands gripped Matts dark blonde hair, earning her a moan from him.

Sylvie thought this would be wrong, that it wouldn't feel right, and that it would be a mistake. But it wasn't. It didn't feel wrong. It felt right. So right. Too right. The way Matt responded to her was like they've done this many times before.

After a few minutes, they both separated, needing air but leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Wow." Matt breathed out.

"Yeah… that was.."

"I know. It felt..."

"Right. It felt right. Right?" Sylvie asked, leaning back slightly to look into Casey's eyes.

"Yeah, it did." Casey agreed.

"Good, it's not just me who felt that. Because if it was just me, this would have been very awkward, too awkward. Then we, us, that would be extremely awkward. I wouldn't even know how to look at you again-"Sylvie's rambling was cut off by a deep kiss from Casey.

"Sylvie. This is good. We're good." Matt reassured her, watching her smile grow back onto her face and nodding in agreement. Sylvie leaned forward, attaching her lips to his. The fire between them growing again, this time too fast, but also very welcomed.

Both Brett and Casey lost in the moment, in each other. Matt's hands going from her hair, down to her back, her thighs. Brett's hands roaming Matts covered chest. They were too consumed in each other.

Brett started rolling her hips on Casey and Casey welcomed the movement with a content but desperate sigh. As Brett continued to grind on him, Matt moved the kiss, going from her soft pink lips down to her silk smooth skin on her neck. He found the right spot when Brett moaned on top of him, tilting her head to the side, allowing more access. Matt kissed, sucked and licked her neck, over and over again. He knew he already left a mark on her but that didn't stop him from carrying on. Hearing Sylvie moan, her breath increasing, the grip of her hands in his hair, tugging at him, it was driving him crazy. When Sylvie increased the speed of the grinding, that tipped Matt over the edge.

Before he could pick her up, but her on the gurney and get lost in her, the screech of the house alarm erupted, separating them in an instant. Both too caught in the moment, both lost in each other, forgetting where they were.

SQUAD 3. PERSON IN DISTRESS. WESTFORT AVENUE.

Matt and Sylvie looked at each other. Eyes wide. Breathing heavy, swollen lips. They waited until they heard the squad truck leave for them to let out a breath. They were sitting on the side seats in the rig when they let out a laugh.

"Well, that was close." Brett said.

"Yeah it was. Hey, um, can we keep this between the two of us? At least for now?" Matt asked nervously. "It's just cause, well, we've both been in an open, public in house relationship and them asking questions when we don't know the answers would be too…"

"Difficult? Confusing?" Brett offered.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah. Totally. I get it. This," Brett motioned between the two of them, "is like too new, really new, fresh off the boat new."

"Yeah," Casey let out an airy laugh at Brett's little antics, "so, we good?"

Brett looked at Casey with a gentle smile, slowly leaning in and pecking his lips.

"Yes, Casey, we're good. Very good."

"Good. You know, maybe you should call me Matt when we're together. I don't think you've ever not called me Casey."

"Okay, Matt."

"Okay, Sylvie." Matt said, earning a big laugh from Brett.

"Well, I better get going. Paperwork and all."

"Yeah, I got to sort out the supplies."

As Matt was getting up to leave, he paused and turned back, reaching over to Sylvie only to kiss her again.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Matt." Brett giggled out as Casey exited the rig, winking at her before closing the doors, leaving Brett sitting there with a big smile plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Another chapter for you! Sunday is my chill, writing day anyway. This chapter isn't very long, it has sprinkles of Casett (I found out their ship name) but it will primarily be about what Brett and Casey are like on call after deciding to be in a relationship. I really like this chapter as you can see the professionalism from the two.**

**I hope you enjoy it too and look forward to the next chapters. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**I love you all x**

* * *

_Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3. Building Fire, 342 Lincoln Street._

The men and women at 51 rushed out of the station; Truck and Squad quickly changing before getting into their vehicle.

Brett and Casey spared each other a quick glance and a discrete nod to say _be careful_ before driving off to the scene.

When they arrived, it was a nightmare.

There were people in the driveway; screaming, recording, just standing there staring. Casey couldn't blame them though, it was a natural reflex, but everyone knows, curiosity killed the cat.

"Everyone! Get away from the building. If you're hurt, go the medics, if you're not then move away and let us do our jobs, okay?" Casey ordered at the civilians.

"Okay!" Chief Boden yelled whilst walking to the forefront of the scene. "61. Set up triage, you know what to do. Truck and Squad, get in there and get everyone out. Now."

Everyone hurried to do what was commanded. Brett spared one last glance at Casey who was putting on his mask before getting as many people away from the building towards the triage area.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Brett asked a lady who was on the ground gasping for air. "I'm just going to put this mask on you, it'll give you oxygen to help you breathe." Brett explained before doing her job.

Sylvie hastily looked up to survey the scene and to see how many people there were for her and Foster to help. There were over 15 people with smoke inhalation. Squad and Truck were bringing more people out of the building very quickly. Some had minor burns, others were passed out, most likely from the shock or lack of oxygen. Everything was going fast. Thankfully two more ambulances came to help, with four more medics. Brett let out a sigh of relief.

Brett heard a cry from next to her. A man was clutching his leg.

"Sir, let me see." Brett moved his hands from his leg to see the damage. It was a nasty burn, but nothing too serious. As Brett started irrigating the small nasty burn and began wrapping it up, she kept thinking and worrying about Casey. Is he okay? Is he hurt?

Brett shook her head, she couldn't think of him right now. On the job, nothing else mattered apart from the victim and patient in front of you. And right now, there were now over 30 people she had to think about.

Casey and Severide both came out of the burning building, Casey carrying an unconscious woman and Severide helping two men who were coughing and limping.

They gave the victims to the other medics on the scene. Casey looked around and took everything in. There were well over 30 people here now, most of them at triage, and that's when he saw Brett. She was busy helping three people at once. Although he knew she wasn't in the building, he still felt himself relax knowing she was okay.

"Casey." Boden called out whilst he was still looking at Brett. He thought he saw her visibly relax when Boden called out his name. Casey let out a small smile knowing that Brett was worried about him.

"Chief. We got everyone out, the building just needs a hose down." Boden nodded in response.

"Engine. You know what to do." Chief said before Herrmann was ordering his men to start the main hose.

Casey saw Boden walk towards Brett at triage and decided to follow, before picking up a water bottle and downing the cold refreshing drink.

"Brett, how's it looking?" Chief asked Brett who was wrapping a bandage around a man's arm.

Brett looked up at Chief, her eyes flickered to Casey, quickly giving him a once over before concluding he was not injured.

"Chief, we have over 30 people here. About a third has already been tended to, but we're just waiting for more ambulances to get to the scene to transport them to the hospital. Luckily no one has serious injuries. Just some minor burns and smoke inhalation. We really got lucky this time, Chief."

"Yeah, we did. How long until it's all cleared over here? When is the next ambo coming?" Boden enquired.

"Let me check. 61 to Maine, when is the next ambo arriving to the scene?" Brett radioed in.

"Maine to 61. We've dispatched 2 additional ambulances. They will get to you within 10 minutes."

Brett looked up at Chief. She noticed that all of Truck, Squad an Engine were still there.

"I'd say it'll all be cleared up by the next hour. We got this from here." Brett looked over to Foster who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay. Truck, Squad, Engine. Pack up."

Casey lingered for a moment longer before following his men.

"We'll see you back at the house." Casey said to Brett, who nodded and smiled in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So this chapter has a very steamy scene in. I didn't initially intend for it to be this steamy, maybe a couple chapters having a steamy scene in, but it just ended up this way. Not all of my Fanfiction will be steamy, sometimes fluff fics are just as needed, and I will write fluff fics up, but I guess this fic won't be one of them.**

**If you don't like steamy fics then you can skip this chapter. I don't know how erotic I'm going to go with some chapters in this fic tbh. I don't know how detailed, because let's face it, about 80% of fics are filled with hot scenes.**

**Let me know how detailed you want those scenes. If this chapter was too steamy or not steamy enough. Just let me know.**

**I honestly didn't intend to include the scene in bet hey ho, it is what it is.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this.**

**Love you all x**

* * *

Driving back to the firehouse from the hospital, both Brett and Foster were already shattered, even though it was just their first call of their shift.

"I feel like I could take a week off after that call." Foster says whilst driving the ambo.

"Yeah, that was quite something." Brett replies in a quiet voice.

"You okay there partner?" Foster asks curiously, noticing how off Sylvie seems right now.

"Yeah, like you said, just tired."

Foster gives her a short slow nod, still feeling something off with Brett.

Foster carefully parks the ambo in the parking area next to truck. They both get out and walk in.

"Just going to the toilet." Brett says as she strays into a different direction from where Foster was headed.

Reaching the room she wanted, she opened the door without knocking. As soon as she closes the door behind her, arms engulf her, immediately making her feel safer and calmer.

"Hey you." Casey says into Brett's hair, which is tucked just under his chin.

"Hey, you good? You didn't get hurt did you?" Brett asks worriedly.

"Sylvie, I'm fine. How about the vics?"

"We got them all to the hospital. Everyone is fine. Just minor burns on some and smoke inhalation, they'll all live." Brett updates him.

"Good." Casey inspects Brett and notices how worn out she looks. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I look that bad, huh?"

"Wha-no! No. That's not what I meant-"Matt fumbles over his words, realising that his comment did sound bad.

"Matt. I'm kidding. I do feel shattered from that. I'm just going to lie down here for a minute." Brett says, walking over to Matt's bed that's in his office. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Matt looks over at her nodding to her before closing the blinds for extra privacy. He gets onto the bed and Sylvie tucks herself into the side of him.

After a minute, Matt looks down at Sylvie, who is just lightly resting beside him. He wants to get to know her. Outside of work. Granted, they see each other at Molly's and at Fire Station events. Here and there, but nothing with just them two. He starts to think of ways he could ask to spend time with Sylvie. Maybe keep it simple, 'Hey let's spend time together, just us two?' or 'Sylvie, will you go on a date with me?'

Matt keeps on thinking of many ways to ask Sylvie out, but nothing feels right.

"What's going on inside that brain of yours, Mr. Casey?" Brett asked in a mumbled, hushed voice.

"Hm? Oh um, nothing, I was just-"Casey tried to think of an excuse to say, but failed. "I was just wondering if you'd maybe, I don't know, wanted to spend some time together. Just the two of us?" Matt asked quickly, confused as to why he was feeling nervous and embarrassed.

"Matt? Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" Sylvie slowly lifted her head from his chest and asked, observing Matt's expression. His face and ears were red. She honestly found that adorable.

"Um… yeah. Yeah I am." Matt confirmed. He suddenly felt this wave of confidence wash him, making him sit up and turn to Sylvie, looking into her eyes intently. "Sylvie Brett. Would you like to go on a date with me?" This time, Matt's voice was strong, sure and confident. It kind of turned Sylvie on a bit.

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you." Sylvie agreed, wearing a huge smile of her pink lips.

Excitement taking over him, Matt leaned down and captured Sylvie's lips with his own.

In that moment, both of them were so happy. Everything between them has felt so right so far.

Their kissing continued, both still smiling as Matt shifted Sylvie right underneath him as he hovered over her. His lips made its way to her neck as his hands roamed her side. Sylvie let out a squeal and a giggle, surprising Matt as he looked over at Brett.

"I'm sorry, I'm just ticklish. Sorry." Brett said through little giggles.

"Is that so?" Matt asked, letting his fingers trail her sides once again as his lips were on hers once more. What started out as a fun, giggling make out, turned full and hot in a matter of seconds. Both of them caught in this passionate moment of want. Of need.

Brett's hands went down to the edge of Matt's shirt and untucked the white material from the trousers. He felt her soft, warm, small hands explore his chest and then going onto his back, bringing him closer to her. Matt unzipped Sylvie's fleece and separated her thighs to fit himself between them. Hooking one of her legs around his waist, grinding into her slowly.

One of Sylvie's hands were attached to Matt's bare back, under his shirt, whilst the other tugged at the strands in his hair. She moaned slightly when she felt him grind into her. Hurriedly, she pushed Matt's white polo shirt up, making him discard it onto the floor. Matt's hand untucked Brett's shirt and gripped her waist, whilst the other was still attached to her thigh, rubbing circles tantalisingly.

Every time she felt Matt grind into her, a wave of ecstasy grew within her. She felt him grow against her and that has never turned her on as much as she was right there. She's been with her fair share of guys but none of them made her feel the way in which Matt did right there. The feeling of his lips dominating her own, his hands knowing exactly what to do and where to explore on her body, her area down there feeling every erotic grind that he gave her. Every grind she felt him. And the thought of what they could do to each other for hours made her mouth go dry and her mind and heart race.

Sylvie made her way to his belt to unbuckle it, but just as she did, a knock sounded on the locked door, bringing them out of the moment that was only just getting started.

"Case. Just handed my reports to Boden, he said he needs yours too." Severide said before they heard him walk away.

With the moment ruined, they both reluctantly sat up. Matt ruffled his hair with annoyance whilst Sylvie stood up, tucked her shirt in and smooth down her hair. She glanced at Matt who was still sat down, knowing full well he was cursing Severide under his breathe. She knew this because she was too. She bent down, retrieving Matt's white shirt from the floor and handing it to him. He took it from her gratefully and pulled it over his head.

"You not going to tuck it in?" She asked curiously.

"To tuck it in, I need to stand up, and I'm not going to stand up right now." He said smoothing his ruffled hair down.

"Why not?" Sylvie asked confused. Matt responded with just giving her a pointed look. Still confused, she drew her eyebrows in together and took him in, that's when her eyes glanced downwards and realised what he had meant.

"Oh! OH! Okay. So, I'll just leave then." This time Sylvie's face was bright red, making Matt laugh.

"Date night tonight then? I'll pick you up?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. You don't have to leave. You can stay here." Matt suggested as Brett was making her way towards the door.

"I seriously wish I could, but I need to do some reports and paperwork before shift ends. I haven't even started."

Matt stood up and walked towards Sylvie, giving her one last kiss, making her eyes flutter shut with bliss, before she opened the door and left, leaving Matt feeling giddy, almost like he was in high school and he just asked his crush out.

Now he just needed to find a place to take Sylvie to for their date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I just want to let you know, I have made an AO3 (Archive of our own) account. The username is the same as this one. I've decided to post NSFW content or mature one shots on there instead of here. I already have a one shot fic up called, 'Wet, Drenched and Soaked', if you want to please check it out.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Pulling up to Brett's place, Casey couldn't help but feel nervous. He kept tapping the steering wheel and bouncing his leg, trying to rid the nerves. As he let out a long, deep breath, he took one last look in the car mirror before heading to her door. Matt knocked three times and a couple seconds later the door opened, revealing Sylvie.

Matt eyes widens and he stumbles back a bit as he took her in. She wore a royal blue dress. It came to just above her knees. The dress had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a heart neckline, it hugged her waist but flowed a bit for the skirt. Her short blonde hair was straight and her big blue eyes popped with the trace of black eyeliner. She looked stunning.

As he was taking her in, Sylvie did the same. Her eyebrows raised when she saw him at the door. He was in a casual suit; black trousers, white buttoned shirt, the top couple buttons undone and a black blazer. His dark blonde hair styled neatly.

After a few seconds, Sylvie cleared her throat, bringing him and her out of their trance.

"Shall we get going?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah. After you." He guided her to Severide's car, opening the door for her which she appreciated, giving him a smile.

"Severide's car?" Sylvie asked as soon as Matt sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, my truck isn't really a good date car." Matt said awkwardly.

Sylvie laughed in response, "Matt, it would have been fine. It's just me."

"I know, but I just wanted it to be perfect."

"And it will be, I have no doubt about it, Matt Casey."

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant that Matt chose, however the queue they saw for the restaurant was really long. Sylvie looked over to Matt with a weary expression.

"Don't worry, I reserved us a table." Matt told her with a confident voice.

They both got out of Severide's car and headed to the guard and waiter by the door.

"Matt Casey, table for two."

The waiter looked on the tablet and slowly shook his head.

"Um, I'm sorry sir. There's no reservation under that name."

"Can you please check again?" Matt asked him, glancing back at Sylvie, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sir, no reservation under that name. If you want to eat in, you'd have to join the queue." The waiter said, pointing down the road where more people kept joining.

"Um, no that's okay, thank you." Sylvie quickly said before a scene was made. She clasped Matt's forearm, gently tugging him away and back to the car.

Crossing the street, Matt couldn't help but apologise.

"Sylvie, I'm so sorry, I feel so embarrassed. I was so sure I made a reservation."

"Matt, its fine."

"No it's not."

"Matt-"Sylvie tried to speak.

"We're going to find a restaurant and have our perfect date just like I promised you."

"Matt, seriously, its okay." Sylvie tried to say but Matt wasn't listening, he was too busy stressing over the fact that he didn't have a plan B.

After a 5 minute drive around, they couldn't find a restaurant that didn't have a long queue. Matt started to feel really stressed.

"Hey, Matt, can we stop off in that diner over there, I need to quickly go to the toilet." Sylvie asked, pointing to a 24 hour diner that was coming up.

As they entered the diner, it was fairly empty, just a couple of people who are most likely working night shifts having their caffeine fill to get them through the night.

"I won't be too long." Sylvie assured him.

Matt headed to a booth by the window. Soft jukebox music was playing in the background and small conversations from the waiters can be heard. Matt gave out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. This night was supposed to be perfect, but it was far from it.

"Can we have two burgers and fries please, and two glasses of sprite? Thank you." Matt looked up and saw that Sylvie was back and was sitting in front of him.

Matt looked at her confused as to why she ordered.

"Sylvie, we can find a nice restaurant-"before Matt could finish, Sylvie cut him off.

"Matt. I don't care where we have our date. All I wanted was to spend time with you and get to know you. The real you. The outside of work you. We can do that anywhere. I don't need a fancy restaurant or anything like that. I just need you. And besides. This place looks cosy and I know we both love us some burgers." Sylvie assured him.

"Thank you." Matt breathed out with a thankful smile on his lips.

"So, Matthew Casey. Tell me about yourself. The parts that I don't know." Sylvie asked with an interested smile.

"Okay, well… I have a sister called Christie and her daughter, my niece, Violet. I rarely see them now a days which sucks but I love them. My mum… uh… well, that's an interesting topic." Matt trailed off before glancing up to see Sylvie looking at him confused and worried but didn't say anything. She didn't force him to tell her and she didn't tell him to not tell her if that's what he wanted. But he did want to tell her. He wanted her to know him.

"My mum went to prison for a few years. She killed my dad because he hurt her… badly." Matt admitted and Sylvie looked at him with a soft look. Not one that sympathised him, or worried, more of an 'I can't believe that happened. He's so strong,' look. "A few years after it happened, I went to a fire fighter academy which is where I met Kelly and Andy. Andy was our best friend. He, uh, he died on a call to a house fire around 5 years ago. We all joined for the same reason. We wanted to save lives. We wanted to be the ones running into the fires instead of the ones running out. I always felt like it was in my blood to do this job." Matt started to explain.

"When I first started, I met this woman. Her name was Hallie, she was training to become a doctor. We got engaged but then broke it off. Twice. Nothing bad happened, it was just that we both wanted different things. I have always wanted to be a dad. Have a family. But Hallie, she never wanted to have kids. When we gave our relationship another go, she started her own clinic where, one day, a fire broke out in there. Hallie, she was trapped inside." Matt paused, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "She was a good person. About nearly a year after, that's when Gabby and I became a thing. At the start, it was amazing. But as time went on, as much as we loved each other, cracks started to show in our relationship. Cracks that we never fixed. It got to a point where our whole relationship fell apart because we never fixed the parts that were broken, we just looked past it or ignored it. Then, well she left. And here I am."

Matt looked at Sylvie for the first time since he started talking. He only just realised she was holding his hand and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Matt, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that." Sylvie told him in a soft comforting voice, which he appreciated.

At that moment, their burgers arrived and they started eating.

"Your turn." Matt said before taking a bite of his burger.

"Okay well… nobody knew this, apart from Gabby…" Sylvie started and Matt drew his eyebrows together out of concern and interest. "I'm adopted."

Matt's eyes grew in shock. Out of all the things he thought she'd say, that wasn't one of them.

"I never knew my real parents but my parents who raised me are amazing. The best. They gave me love and support." Sylvie smiled when she talked about them. "My childhood was a boring one, though. Nothing exciting happened, but that was when I met someone who would then become my fiancé, which I would come to leave before marrying. He always wanted me to be a housewife, thought I'd never make it in the real world. But that wasn't me. I would never be a housewife, having someone speak for me or degrade me, assume I'm incapable of anything. That's when I moved here, to Chicago. You know about me and Joe so I won't go into detail about that, and also Antonio. Don't get me started about when I had that pregnancy scare and then Kyle, well, you know about that too. So yeah, that's it. My boring but wonderful life story." Brett summed up before taking a few fries and munching on them.

"Hold up. A pregnancy scare?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Ah, yeah. Once, Antonio and I hooked up after we broke up. I had been feeling weird and that's when Gabby took me to a gas station to buy a pregnancy test. It came out negative… obviously. But yeah. That's in the past." Sylvie explained.

"Wow." Matt said.

"I know." Sylvie laughed in response. "Hey come to think of it, we have more in common than we thought."

"Yeah?" Matt enquired.

"Yeah. Parental problems. Engaged twice."

"Yeah, not something that I really wanted to have in common with you, Sylvie." Matt said jokingly as Sylvie laughed in agreement.

As they both finished their burger, Sylvie asked Matt a question that's been on her mind ever since they became a thing.

"Hey, um, question. What exactly are you looking for in this relationship? Like do's and don'ts you can say."

"Well," Matt took a second to think about it, before telling her, "I can't go through another heartbreak again, I actually don't think my heart can take that anymore. I want this to be legit. Sylvie, I'm in this for the long haul. You know that. I want honesty and trust. I want you to come to me if something is worrying you, hurting you or even making you happy. I want to be there for you. I don't want you to push me away. I had that happen, with Gabby. She felt like she had to deal with things on her own. I'm the type of guy who wants to take care of you. I'm going to be honest and tell you, I want kids. I really want kids. I want to be a dad. But obviously that's some future, past first date talk." Matt answered her question honestly. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty much the same. I want openness. Honesty, support. I want someone to care for me but also know that I am strong and don't need babying. Things like that suffocate me. I had that with Cruz and as much as I love him as one of my best friends, I don't want to feel suffocated in the relationship. And I do want kids. In the future obviously. But kids and a family is something I definitely want. I want you to come to me as well. If anything happens on shift, anything that bugs you, come to me. If you need a hug or a shoulder. Come to me." Sylvie told Matt.

After a couple minutes of silence Matt speaks. "Sylvie. I really want this to work."

"And it will, Matt. We've both been through too much heartbreak in our lives. This will be it." Sylvie assured him.

"What if it doesn't. Sylvie, I can't lose you."

"Matt, you won't. I know you have a fear that being in the job we're in, anything can happen, I feel the same way about you. The thought of you running into the flames or rubble terrifies me now more than ever. But I trust you. I trust you to come back to me. Just like you trust that every time I roll out in the ambo, that I am always going to make it my mission from now on to come back to you." Sylvie tells him with a strong conviction in her voice.

"I promise I'll come back to you. Every time." Matt speaks with honesty and determination in his voice.

"I know you will. I promise you, I'll come back to you." Sylvie squeezes Matt's hand, conveying everything she's saying to him.

It might have not been the date that Matt or Sylvie envisioned in their heads, but after their date, they feel like this is the start of something honest and true. Something in which they never had in their previous relationships. They feel like they can be the person they have always wanted to be. Their true selves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the love and support you're giving to me and this story.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love you all x**

* * *

It was the end of their shift when Sylvie headed to Matt's office.

"Hey, I'm heading off, you coming?"

"Uh, not yet, I just need to finish these reports off and talk to Boden. You can go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." Matt said, walking over to Sylvie, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. Bye." Sylvie gave a wave goodbye before heading out.

It was around 8pm when she was walking out of the station to her car. As she unlocked her car door, she heard something behind her. Sylvie quickly turned around and gasped at who it was.

Officer Houghton. The prison guard that hurt Isaac. The one in charge of the Badlands.

"I thought I'd find you here. Sylvie Brett, right? Ah. By the look on your face, you remember me." He said in a chilling voice as he slowly stalked towards her, making Sylvie walk backwards until her back hit her car.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Brett asked with a shaky voice. Her eyes darting around, hoping someone, anyone was around, but no one was there.

"I don't appreciate when people stick their noses into my business. Wreck what I've created. Everything was fine until you. You should have just left everything alone. But you didn't. Now, you're just a problem. A problem that needs to go away." Houghton threatened.

"Well, the thing is Houghton, "Brett started, her voice becoming angrier at the fact he threatened her. "If you do anything to me, hurt me? It'll all tie back to you. You see, what I know about what you do isn't this private secret that only you and I know. Everyone knows. Everyone. So if you do anything to me, you're going to be the first suspect." Sylvie told him, her voice firm and stable.

"That may be true, but I don't need to do anything to you. I have people who can do that for me. People who owe me. People who don't want to cross me." Houghton replied with a cunning, sly smile on his face.

"And _you_ see. I have friends of my own. People who have my back. I have my own contacts. People who respect me and trust me when I say this. You don't want to cross _me_, or _them_." Sylvie was right in front of him when she said this. Her voice full of conviction.

Houghton nervously swallowed. "You see, Miss Brett. That may be true. You may have your own people. But what about Isaac? And the other boys who are still in their cells? Who has their back? No one. So if anything happens to me. I'll make sure those boys will be ruined. And it'll be _all your fault_."

Houghton walked away, leaving Sylvie standing there in shock. She can handle being threatened. She's been threatened many times before on this job, some were just words from worried patients or their family. But this. Someone threatening people whom she can't look out for. That's what worried her. And everything he said. He meant. Sylvie knew that.

After a few minutes of standing there, thinking about what had happened. Sylvie got into her car and drove home.

* * *

As soon as she arrived to her shift the next morning, planning to head straight over to Casey to fill him in on last night, the alarm sounded.

AMBULANCE 61. PERSON DOWN. 342 RITTLER PARK.

Luckily Brett was already in her uniform when she came, so she threw her duffel bag into the ambo as Foster jogged her way over.

The call was an old woman who fell down the stairs. She sprained her ankle and dislocated her shoulder. She will be fine though.

Driving back from Med, Sylvie had so much on her mind, from the events of last night. She was so distracted, that she didn't even realise that Foster was talking to her.

"Hey. Brett. Girl, what is going on with you today?" Foster enquired.

"Nothi-"Brett started.

"Nah. Don't give me the 'nothing. I'm fine' talk cus I know it's something. Spill. Now." Foster ordered.

"Foster, serious-"Brett began.

"Now Brett." This time, Foster was really serious.

"Okay. Last night, after shift, when I was at my car ready to go home. Officer Houghton, the guard to do with the Badlands and Isaac showed up. You remember him?" Foster nodded in response. "He said stuff… he basically threatened me, said if he has people who can shut me up if I ruined his career… it's practically already ruined… but I held my own. I said I have people who have my back. You know, I thought I won that situation, until he threatened Isaac and the boys still in that prison. He told me he has people who can hurt them and it'll be on me."

Brett looked over to Foster. She looked like she was about to explode with anger.

"You need to tell Boden." Foster said.

"Foster, no, I got this."

"Brett. I love you and all. But no you don't. I'd understand if this was only to do with you and him and as long as someone else knew what was going on, me or anyone else, then do what you feel is right. But this isn't just about you. It's about all those boys who have no one to defend them or look out for them. Brett. Chief needs to know about this." Foster stated.

"Okay, after shift-"

"No, Brett. As soon as we get back, we're going straight to Boden. For the boys. For you." Brett agreed. Foster was right. She had to tell Boden.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance when they arrived back at the station. They headed straight for Boden's office.

Foster knocked, Brett nervous beside her.

"Yeah." They heard Chief call out.

When they walked in, they saw two other people in the office; Severide and Casey. The captain and Lieutenant looked up at them, Casey giving a confused expression to Brett when he saw her. He instantly knew something was off.

"Chief, we need to talk to you about something." Foster announced.

"Uh, we'll get going…" Severide started to rise from his seat.

"It's okay. You guys can stay." Brett told them, mainly looking at Casey.

Chief looked at them, nodded for them to talk. Foster looked at Brett before taking a step back, letting her take the lead now.

"I just- well- I just wanted to inform you of something that happened." Brett began.

"Something to do with the call you were just on?" Chief Boden asked.

"No, actually. Something that happened last night. After shift ended," Sylvie was really nervous, maybe because she felt Matt looking at her intently beside her, wondering what was going on.

"Last night, when I was heading to my car, around 8pm, Officer Houghton approached me."

"He's the one about the Badlands?" Chief asked which Sylvie and Foster nodded in confirmation.

She knew Matt and Severide were confused because neither truck nor squad were filled in on the Badlands situation.

"Yeah. He threatened me. Saying if I did or said anything, that he'd get people to hurt me, that he had contacts and stuff. I told him that I had people of my own who had my back until he threatened Isaac and the boys. He said no one had their back so if anything happened to them, it'll be on me. He threatened the boys and me. What do I do, Chief? Shall we call Burgess?" Brett asked.

"That might be a good place to start." Boden agreed.

Sylvie nodded before looking at Matt and Severide. They both looked concerned for their medics but Matt looked a bit… angry.

"Thank you for coming to me Brett, Foster. I'll ring Burgess and ask her to come down."

With that, the four of them walked out of the office.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay. Everyone at 51 has your back. Always." Severide said before walking off.

The medics nodded with appreciation. "I need to do supply check and get me some coffee." Foster informed before walking off, leaving Matt and Sylvie alone.

Brett looked at Casey again.

"Matt, are you… mad at me?" Sylvie slowly asked.

"No, Sylvie. Not mad. Confused. I don't know." Matt breathed out.

"Wait. Confused? I don't underst-"

"Sylvie. What did we talk about the other day on out date?" Matt whispered the word 'date' as they weren't public about their relationship as of yet. "Sylvie, we talked about honesty, openness, no secrets, coming to each other." Matt reminded her.

"Matt I know. I am aware of what we spoke about. I was there. Matt. It happened last night. I went home and fell asleep straight away. When I arrived today, I got here just as the alarm sounded, I told Foster because she knew something was up. I was going to tell you first when I saw you, but Foster told me to talk to Boden straight away. I told you to stay behind because I wanted to tell you. So tell me, when, from when Houghton came to me, until now, when should I have told you? I went home, passed out on my couch, and went straight into a first call without even getting to put my bag in my locker. I told you when I first saw you. In Boden's office." Brett exclaimed, feeling a lot of emotions at once.

She felt angry, scared, stressed and worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I'm sorry." Matt apologised before bringing her into a comforting hug, feeling her body instantly calm and relax.

"I know. It's just, I'm scared for those boys. What if something happens to them?"

"We'll make sure nothing will." Matt assured her.

Just then, the alarm spoke out.

AMBULANCE 61, TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51. MULTIPLE CASUALTIES. 786 NORTH BATONS STREET.

"Let's go save lives." Matt said, as he jogged over to his truck, with Sylvie going to the ambulance, unaware of what is waiting for 51 at the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I've been inactive for a couple days, things have just been chaotic in my personal life.**

**We had the One Chicago crossover this week and oh my god! It was so good! So intense and it all just flowed so well.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't really know how I feel about this one. This chapter is a little bit angsty though.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Love you all x**

* * *

Speeding out of the firehouse, Truck, Squad, Ambo, Engine and the Chief all raced over to the scene. When they arrived, it was not what any of them expected.

The street that they were called to, it was empty. Dead. Not a single person was around.

Everyone from 51 glanced nervously at each other, wondering what was happening. Just as Chief Boden was about to buzz his radio to double check their location and loud popping noise erupted and filled the air.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! TAKE COVER!" Boden yelled instantly as everyone hid behind their nearest vehicle.

Brett, who was huddled next to Foster by their ambulance, looked back at Casey who was already looking at her, a worried expression on his face, crouched down next to his Truck with his fellow firefighters.

"What the hell is going on?" Herrmann shouted, scared like they all were.

"Nobody move!" Boden ordered before radioing in for police assistance. "This is Chief Boden, Firehouse 51, I need immediate police assistant to this location now. Active shooting. I repeat we are on scene with active shooters."

Everything was happening so fast. All Brett could hear is the shots that were rapidly being fired. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears too. With her arms covering her head, she peaked up to observe the scene around them, only to see something that made her heart stop.

Down the street was a woman who was on the ground, her blood surrounding her. She must have been hit. But that's not the only thing she noticed. The woman, she was pregnant.

"Chief." Brett immediately called into the radio where everyone at 51 could hear. "Chief. Across the street. There's a pregnant woman. She's looks like she's been hit." Brett informed with her scared, shaky voice.

Silence followed after her, knowing full well Boden was trying to come up with a plan, but the problem is, they didn't have time.

"Chief, Foster and I can get her. We can drive up slowly, cover her with the ambo. We can do it." Brett offered impatiently, not wanting to waste any more time.

Brett was having flashbacks to the call she had when Chili was her partner. A young pregnant woman hit by a stray bullet. They managed to deliver her baby moments before the mother succumbed to her wounds. That case shook Brett more than she wanted to admit. This moment right now felt like déjà vu to that call and this time she was going to save them both.

"No. Absolutely not." This time it was Casey who was speaking who pulled her out of her sad, haunting memories.

Brett looked his way before buzzing her radio to reply, "Casey, I-"

Matt, however, interrupted her within a second, "No. Brett. You're not doing that." He looked at her with fire in his eyes, letting her know he was being completely serious. "Chief, how about Brett and Foster come over to us and we'll shield them with the truck as they help the woman?"

It took a couple of seconds before Chief agreed before Brett and Foster quickly stood up to get the jump bag and back board from the ambo.

They both waited a few seconds until the shooting died down a little bit before crouching low and heading to the truck to join the firefighters who were right across the road from them.

"Okay, Kidd, climb through my passenger side to get to the wheel, and slowly drive up covering us until the woman is completely blocked from the shots. 81, you're with me, Squad and Engine - you stay here with the ambo." Casey ordered.

With that, they all got into position. Casey positioned himself right against Brett acting like a human shield. As she was staring at the back of Matt's head, she felt something on her hand. Brett looked down to see Casey's glove covered hand holding hers, squeezing it to offer comfort. She squeezed his hand in return.

As soon as they heard Kidd revving the Truck engine to life, the all began to move.

Soon enough, they got to the injured woman before Brett and Foster began their work; checking for a pulse, checking her stats, the baby, covering her wound with gauze. Just as they were nearly done, another round of bullets popped off towards them. They all pressed their backs onto the truck, having to wait again before they can put the woman on the backboard.

Unfortunately, even the truck couldn't contain and shield them as a groan filled the air.

Brett looked towards the direction the groan came from. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was.

"Matt!" Sylvie screamed out, getting up onto her feet to make a beeline towards him. However, multiple pairs of hands grabbed her, shoving her back down.

"Brett. You can't. They're shooting too much. It's too risky." Foster told her, shoving her back down.

"Let go of me! I don't care. Matt!" Sylvie screamed again. This time, she managed to get out of their grasps and run over to Matt. She didn't think or care about getting hit, she had to get to Matt.

When she reached him, he was luckily conscious.

"Matt." Sylvie whispered out as she unzipped his jacket to look at the wound that she noticed was on his arm.

"Sylvie…" Matt struggled to talk, "no. Go back. You need to take cover."

"Matt, don't try to talk." Sylvie told him as she pushed some gauze into his wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. Sylvie didn't think about anything or anyone. She worked as though it was a normal call. One without the gunfire.

"Sylvie-"Matt began again, but Sylvie just ignored him. "Sylvie…"

"Brett." This time Casey spoke in a strong, firm tone, at least as strong as he could handle.

"I'm done." Brett announced to him as she finished packing the wound. "It wasn't a deep wound, the bullet just got your arm. You'll be okay." Brett told him in a professional manner. "We need to go now, can you walk?" Casey only nodded in response.

When Brett looked at Casey in his eyes, his eyes were filled with pure rage. But at that moment Brett didn't care.

Brett looped Casey's good arm around her shoulders as they crouched and ran straight towards the others by the truck.

As soon as they took cover again, the sound of police sirens filled the air.

"Finally." Mouch mumbled as the firing stopped and the police arrived on scene.

"Okay, guys, put her on the back board and let's take her to med. Casey, you're riding in the back with me. Foster you need to put your foot down, okay? The woman's stats are dropping." Brett ordered instantly before anyone let out a breath of relief.

When they loaded the rig, Casey climbed in to join Brett who was checking the woman's vitals, before closing the doors and Foster speeding off.

Brett was bagging the woman; putting oxygen into her lungs for her and the baby. She could feel Matt's eyes burning into her head but she ignored it.

"How's the arm?" Brett asked.

"Fine." Was all Casey gave before they arrived at the hospital and the nurses and doctors came out to take the woman after the medics informing them on her vitals with Casey trailing behind them.

Brett looked around and saw Maggie at her desk, "Hey, Maggie. Can you get someone to check Casey out? He got hit as well."

"Of course, Captain, follow me." Maggie said as she guided Casey into another room.

Not long after 61 got to the hospital, the rest of 51 arrived. It was around 20 minutes later when Brett decided to go check on Casey.

She knocked on the glass doors before letting herself in.

Silence. The room was filled with silence and she knew why.

"Matt-"Sylvie decided to speak up but was interrupted by an angry Casey.

"Why? Why did you leave your cover by the truck? You could have gotten hit!" Matt raised his voice.

"And if I did that, you could have bled out and died. We didn't know how long the police would be." Sylvie tried to level with him.

"I don't care, Sylvie. What you did was reckless. Stupid. You shouldn't have done it."

"Reckless? Stupid? Are you being serious? So saving your life is reckless and stupid? That's hypocritical of you, isn't it?" Sylvie's voice sharp and angry.

"Hypocritical?"

"Yes, hypocritical?"

"How the hell am I being hypocritical?"

"Because you would have done the same thing! If it were me that was hit and lying on the ground exposed to more bullets, you would'nt have thought twice before risking your life to get to me, am I right?" Sylvie asked him.

Matt just stared at her, not saying anything as that was his response to her to let her know she was right.

Casey looked away from her as Brett let out a sigh before sitting in the chair by his bed and taking his hand into hers.

"Do you know how lucky you were? We were? It could have gone a lot worse. That bullet could have hit any part of you, but it just got your arm. Those bullets could have hit me or the others, but they didn't. We were lucky. So instead of having a shouting match, let's just be happy that we're both alive." Sylvie spoke in a soft comforting voice, making Matt turn to look at her before sighing in defeat and wrapping his good arm around her, pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just scared and angry at that whole situation." Matt whispered.

"I know, me too."

After a couple of minutes of being together and hugging each other, letting them know they're both alright, Sylvie draws herself back.

"Okay, I need to head back before they start to get suspicious."

"You're probably right." Matt agreed.

Just as Sylvie was pulling herself away, Matt drew her back in and put his lips onto hers. Their kiss was soft but deep; like they were savouring this moment, allowing themselves to be together for a few more moments.

"I'll see you back at the firehouse." Sylvie said before walking out the door, leaving Matt sitting on the bed with a bandaged arm, luckily, not needing a sling.

Sylvie was right. It could have gone a lot worse. For both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I know it's been forever since I've posted but I was really in a writers block and felt unmotivated to continue. Also, a lot has been happening in my personal life and because of everything I couldn't update. This chapter will be one of the shorter chapters in this story, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. **

It's been a month since the call involving the shooting. Casey was back to full duty a week later, seeing as though there was no major injury.

Just as Brett was heading to the locker room to put her bags away, the alarm sounded for the ambulance, "man down". With a deep sigh, Brett threw her bag into the ambo and started the engine, just when Foster hopped in giving Sylvie the okay sign to head off. It was too early in the morning, so neither of them were in the mood for chit chat and small talk. Foster sipped on her coffee as Brett slowed down, looking for the house that had the injured person.

After a couple minutes of them trying to find the house, they spotted the door number on a house that looked abandoned. The house had broken windows but patched up with some cardboard, overgrown front lawn, broken gate and altogether, it looked unlivable. The medics climbed out of the ambulance, grabbed their bags and headed to the front door.

Foster brought her fist up to give a knock, until the door shifted a bit upon contact with her fist indicating it wasn't locked nor shut. Both Brett and Foster gave each other a look of doubt but determination as they both cautiously headed in.

"Hello? This is the CFD. Anyone call for medics? Anyone hurt?" Brett called out to what looked like an empty house.

Foster decided to check the upstairs whilst Brett continued to look on the main floor. The living room area had nothing but an old, ripped sofa, a plastic chair and a small box television-the one with the aerial. Brett didn't know people still used those kind of TVs. The kitchen area was nothing but grimy, looking as though no one has cooked or eaten in it for weeks, she would actually be concerned if it was still in use due to the way it looked. Brett scrunched her nose in disgust as she headed out of the kitchen. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but still, something just didn't sit right with Brett. Something was definitely off.

With nothing and no one found on the main floor, Brett headed upstairs to check on Foster. With every creaking step she took, it felt like the stairs were about to give way, so Sylvie hastily climbed her way up to the 1st floor. She found Foster coming out of a room, gently shaking her head, letting Brett know that she didn't find anything. With a deep, annoyed sigh, Foster started to descend the stairs but only got half way down when Brett stopped her.

"Foster, do you hear that?" Brett questioned in a quiet but serious voice. The other medic tilted her head, listening for any sounds that Brett might've heard. And she did. A low hum was just about heard, but that wasn't all. A faint ticking sound, too.

After a few seconds of looking around, Brett noticed which room the sound was coming from and headed to it, ignoring the protests of her partner. The room she entered was a small boy's bedroom with a single bed it had dark blue walls, a sheet as a curtain, draped over the dusty window, a wooden chair and desk on a wall next to a small wooden wardrobe. It looked as though a teenager lived here. Maybe 18 – 20 years old. Brett heard the noise coming from within the wardrobe. She knew Foster was behind her, curious and anxious as to what Brett had found.

Brett slowly and cautiously opened the wardrobe door, it let out a high pitched creak before she noticed a suspicious mound of clothes. But, no. it wasn't a mound of clothes, the clothes was covering something. Slowly and carefully, Brett removed the clothes and found a metal box like device and instantly knew what it was. There were buttons and wires attached to it. Immediately, Brett buzzed in through her radio to give the update.

"61 to Maine. Roll a bomb squad to this address. We found a suspicious device which we believe is a bomb." Brett breathed out, almost as if she thought her voice alone would make the bomb explode.

"Maine to 61, request has been dispatched to the bomb unit. If you can, please wait outside of your address until the unit shows up." Maine instructed.

"Copy-"Just as Brett was about to finish her response, the buzz and humming of the device increased dramatically. She heard Foster call out for Brett and the both of them began to run out of the room and towards the stairs. Brett only got half way down and Foster was nearly out of the main door when everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I know. I'm sorry it took this long. I have actually been writing new chapters for this story for a few weeks. I just wanted them all written and edited so it's easier for me to post and finish this story. I can confirm I have finished this story and there's only a few chapters left. I hope you all will like. I have more Brettsey fic ideas, most are one shots as that's all I will have time for, for a while now. And I just wanted to remind you that I have an ao3 account which I will be posting the steamy and explicit fics I have but also some normal ones too. I'm under the same username there, SoulMatesOTP. I already have a story called Wet, Drenched and Soaked which is very explicit. So, if you're into the smutty fics, then that one is for you. And yes, it is Brettsey. Anyways, read on. Enjoy.**

The first thing that Brett noticed was pain. Pain in her arm and leg. She also noticed that it was pitch black and she was buried under a mountain of rubble. In the distance, she heard a high pitched ringing sound but it was actually inside her ears, making her feel so nauseous. With every shallow breath she took, she just breathed in dust and rubble that was lingering in the air. Breathing in too much would cause her to cough violently, so she decided to breathe in little puffs, which was not good for her vulnerable lungs.

She felt a single stream of blood making it's way down her face, from her forehead down to her chin. The pain in her head was unbearable. It was becoming so bad, she couldn't focus on anything properly.

It took a moment for the ringing in her ears to die down and for her to realise what had actually happened, and when she did, a tsunami of panic washed over her.

Foster. Where was Foster? Was she okay? Did she get out? How much damage was there? Was anyone there to help? What was going on?

Questions appeared inside her head at a million miles an hour, increasing her panic. She wanted to call out for help but her breathing was off, her lungs felt like they were on fire and her voice came out as nothing but a whisper and a croak.

"Brett? Call out!" Foster! That was Foster! She was okay! She was alive! Brett tried her absolute best to call out, but she couldn't, and that only frustrated her.

She heard sirens, lots of sirens. Was it Truck 81 and Squad 3? Or was it a different house?

The only thing Brett wanted right now was to get out of here. And Matt. Oh, how she ached to be in his arms, with him whispering into her hair how she was okay and that he was there. How he would gently squeeze her and give lingering kisses on her temple. Matt. She needed Matt.

And just like magic, she heard his voice. Whether it was a hallucination, she didn't know, and quite frankly, right now, she didn't care.

"Foster, you okay?" She heard his panicked but professional voice.

"Casey," So it was him! "I'm fine. But Brett. I think she's under that rubble, but she hasn't called out. I don't know. I don't know-" Foster was starting to panic now, realising what had just happened.

"Mouch, take her out. Brett! Brett, call out! It's Casey. Call out!" Matt shouted out.

Brett really wished she could shout out and call out to him, but she couldn't. She couldn't see anything at all. Just pitch black. After a moment, she started shifting herself, regardless of knowing she had to stay still, just in case of internal injuries, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out.

Sylvie started wiggling around, moving her achingly sore arms and feet trying to feel for something, until she did. She felt a metal pipe. She lifted is up and started making any movements and sounds with it, enough to draw attention.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" That was Severide's voce. "It's coming from over there."

A moment later, she head them getting closer. Tears streaming down her face with relief.

"Brett? Brett, are you there?" Casey's voice was loud, like he was right beside her now.

"Everyone. Help move this rubble." Severide ordered.

A few seconds later, a rubble was lifted which then brought in some light. A gap was made and a stream of air entered and just like that, each rubble that had been suffocating her was shifted and moved, and when she opened her eyes, they landed on two blue orbs. The blue eyes in which she had memorised by now. Her favourite eyes. Matt's eyes.

"Sylvie. Sylvie. You're okay. You're okay. Everything is okay now." Matt kept repeating the same thing over and over, but as much as he was saying it to comfort and reassure Brett, he was saying it to reassure himself as well.

His eyes were filled with panic, worry and relief.

"Alright, Brett. Time to get you out." Severide said as Casey wrapped a brace around her neck and then proceeded to shift her onto the familiar yellow backboard and gently carried her out of the rubble from the now wrecked house and onto a gurney. She felt a tight squeeze of her hand. Tilting her head slightly. She saw Matt holding it tightly. Brett was about to say something until a mask went over her mouth and nose and slowly and gradually, darkness started to edge, taking over her vision.

She was safe. Foster was safe and Casey was here with her. That is all she had wanted and cared about when she let the darkness take over her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Look at me uploading quicker this time. This chapter is in Casey's POV of what happened to Brett. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to give a review, I always read them and don't be shy to PM me about anything. Whether it's about this story, a prompt, Just to talk about Chicago Fire and Brettsey, or if you want, personal matters. I'm always here. Whenever you need me. Sometimes talking to a stranger helps. But anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

It had been half an hour since ambulance 61 left for their call. The firemen and woman of 51 were gathered in the kitchen and lounge area having their coffee and some donuts that some victims they'd saved from a previous call gave to them.

They were all laughing over something Cruz had said when their radios buzzed.

"61 to maine. Roll a bomb squad to this address. We found a suspiscious device which we believe is a bomb." They heard Brett's nervous but firm voice through their radio.

As Casey was listening in, he stat up straighter when he heard the word she was saying.

Bomb? Suspiscious device? He looked around the room and saw everyone's face was a picture of full nerves and concern.

"Maine to 61, request has been dispatched to the bomb unit. If you can, please wait outside of your address until the unit shows up." Maine's calm robotic voice responded.

All Casey could think about was begging Brett to run out of that house.

"Copy-" Just as Brett's voice came through to respond, a huge noise blared through their radios and then the line went dead.

As soon as this happened, Casey was already out of the door, shrugging off his uniform jacket heading straight for the truck. He knew everyone else was right behind him. Matt couldn't think of anything. He didn't say any orders, he didn't even look at anyone. Noone actually said anything to eachother. They were all scared.

A couple minutes later, they were at the house. Or what was left of it. It was a pure wreckage. Casey saw the ambulance parked at an angle, probably from the blast of the explosion. He also noticed a figure just outside of the wreckage. It was Foster.

"Hey. Foster. What happened? You alright?" Severide asked as they all started heading in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There was a bomb and we were running out, but we didn't make it. I just managed to get out myself." Foster told them whilst putting a hand over a wound on her head which was giving out quite a lot of blood.

"Foster, you okay?" Casey asked, looking concerned at her wound,

"Casey, I'm fine. But Brett. I think she's under that rubble, but she hasn't called out. I don't know. I don't know-"

Casey's heart started to race. His eyes darting everywhere, looking for something. Anything. Looking for Sylvie herself. Or looking for a way into all that rubble. But he saw nothing. He didn't wait to give instructions apart from telling Mouch to take Foster, before he went into the scene himself.

"Brett. Brett, call out! It's Casey." What if she's hurt very badly. What if she's…? No. he can't think like that. She had to be okay. He wouldn't be able to handle it if anything were to happen to her. He's lost far too many people. Sylvie's strong. Shes brave and shes tough. She's okay. She has to be.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Severide asked. Matt listened carefully. Nothing happened for a couple seconds, but then he heard it. A noise. Like metal. He knew it. He began moving the rubble from around where the noise was heard quickly but carefully and when he looked down into the gap they made, he saw her. She was there. Her delicate face was scratched and bleeding, her big blue eyes were closed, and her usual bright blonde hair was tangled and dirty. A small moment later, there was a slight movement in her face, letting him know she was alive.

Relief spread through his body, like warm sunlight. When she opened her big, beautiful, blue eyes, he just wanted to scoop her up and hold onto her forever. He carefully put the neck brace around her neck and put her onto the back board, carrying her out. Matt took off his thick gloves and reached for her hand squeezing it tightly. He never wanted to let go, but he had to. The paramedics took over and put a mask onto her.

One moment she was looking at him and the next she went unconscious. The medics wasted no time into rushing her to the hospital, Foster riding in the rig with her as she needed to go to Med too.

Casey was still looking at the ambulance, stood in the middle of the road breathing heavily, eyes fixated onto the white vehicle speeding off, and his mind was on the woman lying in the rig, hurt. His woman. His woman was in the rig hurt. He was bought out of his dreaded thoughts when Chief Boden announced that they should all head to Med.

Sitting in Truck 51, Casey felt numb. He had no thoughts. No feelings. He just looked out his window, watching these strangers live their lives, whilst Sylvie's was in danger and if anything were to happen to her, his life would be over too.

Casey started to think of himself and Brett. How at the start, she was known as Shay's replacement. Then the partner of his, then, fiancée. Then his then fiancee's best friend. To his friend and support system. He began relying on her as they both lost someone they cared for. Which then grew into these feelings he couldn't get rid of, and quite frankly, he didn't want to get rid of them. He liked how he was when he was with her.

She trusted him. Opened up to him. Let him in. She pulled him in, instead of pushing him away. Something that he was used to when being with Dawson. He was used to being the after thought. He was used to being the one who had to constantly chase and ask to be let in. But with Brett, she lets him in with opened arms.

She comes to him when she's down. She asks for his advice. She leans on him. She trusts him. And he trusts her. He doesn't get scared to ask if he could help with anything because she would always accepts. They both have mutual feelings when it comes to being in a relationship. Respect. Trust. Honesty.

She makes him feel wanted. He has always been someone who wants to help whenever and wherever he can. And Brett lets him help her, without making him feel like a burden.

He stops his train of thoughts when he feels a hand on his arm. He looks down at it and then to the person. Kidd.

"Captain. You okay?" She asks in an exhausted and worried voice.

Matt just nods in response before opening the door and heading into Med. He made his way over to the waiting room where the Dr Halstead was talking to Bolden.

"She's being prepped for surgery. There's some internal bleeding that we need to control. However, I can allow one or two visitors for 5 minutes." He tells everyone.

Casey unconsciously takes a step forward before seeing Foster and Kidd walk behind Dr Halstead, faltering his step and decided to head towards the chairs.

Matt really wanted to see her, but he discussed it with Brett that they'll keep their relationship on the down low, it was still new. He decided to visit her just before visiting hours closed that night, so he could get at least a few minutes alone with Sylvie.

But for now. He had to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Another upload? That doesn't sound like me, haha. I had some free time this weekend and decided to get another chapter out of the way. This story is slowly coming to an end, a couple more chapters to go. I also just really wanted to say to you all, please take care of yourself and stay safe and healthy. It's a scary time right now with the virus happening, but hopefully my story can bring some good distraction for you. Also, yesterday, I created my first fanvideo. And yes, it is of Brettsey. My youtube channel is called Magic Roundabout and the video is called 'Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey | No Judgement'. I was in mourning of how few Brettsey vids there are so I decided to make one myself for our small little fandom. Also, it's not the best out there and I still have a lot of learning and way to go to get to the level I want to be on but for now, I'm quite proud of myself. The song No Judgement is a Niall Horan song (from OneDirection) - I'm actually not a fan of his but I heard this song on a playlist I was listening to and it just reminded me of Brettsey throughout the whole song. I hope you can check my Brettsey FMV out. Like I said, it's not the best FMV out there but I tried my best. Anyways. Back to this story and fanfiction. It's one of the shorter chapters but I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you would like and PM me if you want to talk about anything at all.**

**Love you all!**

Sylvie didn't know how long she had been out for. She remembers being in the rig of the ambulance. She remembers Dr Halstead speaking orders. She remembers being prepped for surgery. She remembers Foster being by her side at every moment, Kidd was there too, and Cruz, Boden and Herrman. That is all she could remember.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping sound woke her up from her unconsciousness. The sound driving her insane. She must have made a groan because the next thing she knows, a hand is in hers and a distant voice was there, but she couldn't make out who it was. Instead of focussing on the voice, Sylvie focused on the hand clutched hers. The hand was big, that rules out Kidd and Foster. It was rough but firm. Feeling the hand more, it started to feel familiar. The crevices of the hand, the fingers, the palms. It was his. Matt's.

"Sylvie." The voice wasn't distant anymore, it was close. So close. Right next to her, close. With everything that she could muster, she slowly cracked her eyes opened, forming slits. The light that met her eyes was almost blinding. Sylvie squeezed her eyes shut and waited a moment to try again. This time, she did it. Her eyes were opened, and they were looking into eyes she knew so well. His face transformed into one of pain and worry, to one of relief and happiness.

"Sylvie. Oh God, Sylvie. You're okay." Matt whispered out between sobs. Matt's gentle arms engulfed her, his chin resting on the top of her head, his arms gently squeezing Sylvie's body. He was gentle to not hurt her but firm enough to make her aware she was there.

"You scared me. You really scared me. We heard you're message in our radio to Maine about the bomb, and when you got cut off and we heard the line get cut off. I began thinking the worst. But you're okay." Matt rambled on.

"Matt." Sylvie finally croaked out. "I'm fine." She gave him a small smile before reaching out for him, giving him a small but firm kiss.

Everyone was okay. That is all she cared about.

Before they can have any more private conversation, the door to her room opened and in came Foster, Kidd and Severide. Their shocked faces indicating that they didn't expect Brett to be awake, and also the confused look seeing how both Brett and Casey were crying.

As the women went in, Matt stood up and walked out, Severide following him.

"Case. You good?" Severide questioned.

"Um, yeah." Matt breathed out.

"You sure?" Matt knew he was questioning why he was crying like that. Matt couldn't say anything about his relationship with Brett, at least not yet.

"I can't lose anyone else in the house, Sev. Andy, Shay, Otis. Even Mills and Dawson leaving. I can't go through another one." Matt said as much of the truth as he could.

"Yeah. I get you, man." Severide squeezed Matt's shoulder. "But Brett. She a tough girl. Strong as they come. A fighter. There was no way she would have lost this fight."

Matt could only nod his head whilst looking into Sylvie's room. Her smile. Gosh he missed her smile. It was one that could light up anyone and any room.

Just then, their radio buzzed telling them there's a fire a few blocks away. Brett looked at him through her window, letting him know she heard, probably through Kidd's radio. She gave him a tight smile, one to say, 'keep your badge off the wall'. As Matt nodded faintly and Kidd came to join the two men to head out, he saw Foster going to the nurses' desk asking for Dr Halstead to come and check on Sylvie now she's awake. Knowing that Sylvie was alive and awake gave Matt enough strength to go to the call. His heart felt lighter and head felt less cloudy.

Walking over to the Truck, he climbed in and smacked the side of the vehicle, telling Kidd to hurry and go, giving one last look at the hospital before letting out a sigh of relief and content.

Sylvie was okay. And that was all that mattered to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you are all well. So this will be the last chapter of Another Chance at Love. I just hope you all have enjoyed reading it. For those of you who don't know, I have a YouTube channel where I've posted 3 Brettsey fanvids. My YT channel is called Magic Roundabout. Please check it out if you want. **

**As this will be the end of this story, I just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking with me and Another Chance at Love. I didn't know it will have this many chapters, I only envisioned 4-5. **

**I haven't really got much else to say, please let me know what you thought of this story. Did you have a favourite part? Favourite chapter? Let me know.**

**I love you all!**

Brett still couldn't believe that she and Matt Casey were together, 2 months later. Things have been going insanely good and Brett was still shocked that no one in the firehouse had caught onto them. It's not like she wanted to get caught, but she knew how nosy people were; people as in Mouch, Cruz and Herrman. Brett shook her head. No, the longer that her and Casey are kept a secret, the better. Sylvie really enjoyed the secret moments she spent with him and not having people look at them in any way. She really liked it. Just her and Casey.

Walking into the firehouse to start the shift, she saw Matt taking inventory on the fire truck. Just as Sylvie noticed him, he noticed her. The look in his eyes, the way his blue orbs light up, almost like a small kid seeing the ocean or a beach for the first time. The way he looks at her always makes her heart flutter and beat wildly.

They both glance around, making sure they were alone, before making their way to each other.

"Hey, you." Casey whispered as his arms circled Brett's waist.

"Hey, you." Brett responded, just when Casey leaned down to capture her lips with his own. This kiss still has the same fire that they felt in the back of their rig when they first kissed. Caught up in the moment, Sylvie felt Matt's arms tighten around her as he deepened into the kiss. Just as Sylvie was about to allow it, the voices of their colleagues filled the room.

In a panic, Brett shoved Matt away. With wide eyes, Brett mouthed out a 'sorry' before Casey gave a small airy laugh, understanding her actions. As the rest of the firemen made their way over to their Captain to see what they could do to help, Brett made her way over to the locker room to get herself sorted.

An hour later, after Brett decided to do inventory for the ambulance, she made her way to the kitchen to get herself some coffee. As she made her way over, she saw Matt pouring his own mug of coffee. Retrieving a mug of her own from the cupboard, she placed it down next to Casey's giving him a small smile, before Matt poured the brown liquid into her mug too.

Sylvie immediately began sipping on her drink when she realised Matt was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What? No 'thank you'?" Matt said jokingly. Sylvie leaned forward and gave him a soft lingering kiss.

As Brett slowly pulled away, satisfied with the surprised look on Casey's face, she immediately realised what she had done before her body tensed.

Slowly… very slowly, Sylvie turned around to see many eyes of her fellow friends and colleagues fall on them. A pregnant silence filled the air as no one knew what to say or do.

After a few seconds, Herrman was the one to speak up.

"So, I'm guessing that wasn't an accident… or your guys' first kiss?" Sylvie's brain was like mush, trying to comprehend what is happening whilst simultaneously thinking of an excuse to cover up her actions. Sensing her internal panic, beside her, Casey let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, guys. Sylvie and I are together. We've been together for a couple months, but apart from that, you don't need to know anything else. Our relationship is our relationship and we like it if you all respect us." Matt used his authoritive voice when speaking and if it was under a different situation and that Sylvie wasn't in full panic mode, she would have felt so turned on.

Still not comprehending what is happening, she felt someone slip their hand into hers and gently pull her out of the room. Once she reached what she knew was Matt's office, that is when her panic overtook her body.

"Oh my God! What did I do? Matt what did I do? I am so sorry. I totally forgot we were at the firehouse, I ruined it, this. We were supposed to tell them when we were ready." Sylvie rambled her panic out until she felt hands grasp her shoulder, squeezing them gently, bringing her out of her panic bubble.

"Sylvie, breathe. It's okay. It's fine. They were going to find out sooner or later. You didn't ruin things." Matt reassured her.

"But- "Brett began to argue back.

"No, Sylvie. No but's. We shouldn't care about them or what they may think, or anyone for that matter. I love you and that's all that matters." They both paused and looked at each other, shocked at what Matt just said.

"Wait no…" Matt started.

"No, you don't love me?" Sylvie asked?

"What no! I meant like, obviously I love you. How can I not love you? It's just no, I didn't want to tell you like this. This wasn't how I was meant to tell you." Matt rushed out but was answered by Sylvie's airy laugh.

"Matt, I love you too. I don't need some special place or anything for you to tell me how you feel. This was perfect, being honest with each other. Captain Matt Casey. I love you. I am in love with you." Brett said with happiness in her voice, her arms coming around Casey's waist, looking up with her big blue eyes into his blue ones.

"Yeah? You love me?" Matt asked, just to make sure what she had just said, she meant.

"Of course, I do." And with that, both having a huge smile plastered onto their face, Matt leans in and kisses her on her lips.

"Who knew? Who knew that we'd get another chance at love?" Sylvie breathed out as Matt's arms tightened around her, his head burying in her neck.

This is what both had been waiting for.

For each other.


End file.
